Virtudes Prusianas
by Sha-Lin
Summary: Todas las razones por las que Gilbert fue un Imperio tan awesome. ¿Qué? ¿A poco creian que ademas de ser awesome no tenía otras cualidades?. Chapter 3: Imperio de la Ley y Obediencia a la Autoridad Parte A
1. Perfecta Organización

Virtudes Prusianas

Esto empezó conmigo buscando información en Internet sobre la guerra de Independencia en México. ¿Cómo llegue a Prusia?, bueno, ya ven lo que ocasiona la influencia Hetaliana xD

Por cierto si quieren saber cuales son los capitulos que tendrá esto...

Perfecta organización, sacrificio, imperio de la ley, obediencia a la autoridad, y militarismo, pero también fiabilidad, tolerancia religiosa, sobriedad, pragmatismo, puntualidad, modestia y diligencia. (**Sacado de la santa Wikipedia xD, tratare de hacerlos todos, pero tal ves junto dos en uno**)

( ^-^U)

**Disclaimer:** Si fuera mío Sacro Imperio Romano no se hubiera muerto T^T...aunque eso significaria que no existiria Alemania...o-o, que bueno que no es mio uff.

**Advertencias**:... ¿Italianos?, nop ya ni eso u-u

* * *

Perfecta organización

_¿Dónde demonios estaban esos zapatos?_

Sus zapatos favoritos, esos negros y perfectamente pulidos que tenían su nombre escrito en la suela, estaban desaparecidos y el pobre prusiano se encontraba desesperado. Había quedado de ir a la casa del señorito a las 9:00 ¡y solo faltaban dos horas!

Inhala. Exhala

Trató de tranquilizarse y agarrar otros zapatos, pero para su sorpresa no había ningunos otros. Una pequeña venita en su sien comenzó a palpitar fuertemente hasta hacerse visible. ¡¿Qué le había hecho él al mundo para merecer eso!

Decidió que bien podía agarrar unos de West, no creía que su talla fuera diferente, por lo que se encaminó al cuarto de su hermano para encontrarse la sorpresa de que al parecer, el pie de su hermano era el doble del suyo. ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba con el planeta? ¡Y con el pie de Ludwig!, ¿Cómo no se tropezaba con semejantes esquíes en vez de pies?

Tal vez si ponía algo de algodón…

¡No!, eso era ridículo ¡¿Dónde estaban todos sus zapatos? Siguió buscando por toda la casa, debajo de las alfombras, detrás de los cuadros, dentro del refrigerador, pero nada. Los benditos zapatos parecían no querer hacer acto de presencia.

Entonces fue que lo recordó. _Su lista._ La lista donde había puesto la localización de cada una de sus cosas (incluyendo Gilbird, el cual casi siempre estaba sobre su cabeza). Corrió a su cuarto tratando de no tropezar con ninguno de los muebles en su camino, aunque uno de sus dedos fue magullado en la carrera (juró que uno de esos días haría algo con esa tonta lámpara). Y ahí estaba, sobre su cama, casi haciéndole ojitos y mandándole besitos. _Su lista._ Se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a repasarla rápidamente.

Camisas de pollos – Estante azul

Pantalones que van a juego con las camisas de pollo – Estante azul claro

Corbatas _awesome_ – Primer gancho

¿Dónde estaban los zapatos?

Fotos del señorito:

Fotos del señorito desnudo:

Parte a): Debajo de la cama

Parte b): Debajo de la cama

Parte c): Debajo de la cama

Fotos del señorito dormido: En el gabinete con llave

Fotos del señorito tocando el piano: Pegadas en el espejo

Se vio tentado a sacar sus preciados tesoros de debajo de su cama para tranquilizarse un poco, pero al fin vio lo que estaba buscando.

_Zapatos: Caja de zapatos junto al clóset_

Gilbert se le quedó viendo a la hoja sin saber muy bien que hacer ¿Caja de zapatos?. Volteó a ver a su clóset, y sí, ahí estaba, una caja enorme con un letrero escrito con su awesome letra "zapatos".

¿Cómo no la había visto? Posiblemente esa caja era tan awesome que se podía volver invisible. Si, debía ser eso.

Sin seguir pensando mucho sobre el asunto, se apresuró a tomar sus zapatos y sin verse siquiera en el espejo (era tan awesome que siempre se veía bien) salió pitando hacia la casa de su querido señorito., dispuesto a recibir una muy buena recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar con su aristócrata preferido. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Oh si, una _muy buena_ recompensa.

* * *

**(Extra bite)**

Cuando llego Ludwig a la casa, después de un día de haber intentado entender a Italia ( un intento infructuoso, ni para qué negarlo) estuvo a punto de tener un paro cardiaco ante la imagen de su querido hogar, patas para arriba.

Era como si un ejército de italianos hubiera llegado y se hubiera puesto a buscar _gelato_ hasta debajo de las alfombras. Estaba a punto de llamar a Veneciano para preguntarle qué demonios había estado haciendo en su casa, cuando vio una pequeña notita pegada en su escritorio.

_Ludwig_

_Lamento el desorden que ocasione. Aunque es un desorden awesome como yo. See, deberías agradecer poder ver un desorden tan awesome ¡No debería disculparme por algo awesome! En fin, te ayudaré a recogerlo cuando llegue a casa. Como recompensa te dejare ver mis tesoros. Están debajo de mi cama._

_Con amor_

_Tu awesome hermano (¿Quién más?)_

_PD: ¡Tus pies son gigantes!_

El pobre alemán solo atinaba a sostener la notita entre sus manos mientras una pequeña gota resbalaba por su nuca al más puro estilo anime, su hermano tenía serios problemas en la cabeza.

Se vió tentado a ver cuáles eran esos "tesoros" de los que hablaba el prusiano, pero entonces recordó que Gilbert era muy amigo de Francia y lo más probable es que sus "tesoros", le dejaran un trauma que no se podría sacar ni con meses de terapia.

Decidió irse a acostar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerse a recoger todo el desorden que había en la casa, limitándose a acomodar los zapatos que había desordenado el prusiano en su cuarto y a doblar la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Apagó la luz y se recostó en su cama, agradeciendo el poder descansar y pasar un momento a solas, pero el sentimiento no le duró mucho. Un italiano apareció de repente debajo de sus sábanas, estirándose y soltando un leve "Veee~" mientras se acurrucaba en la cama de la nación alemana.

Al día siguiente obligaría a Gilbert a limpiar todo el desastre y después regañaría a Feliciano por aparecer en su cama sin avisar y sin permiso, pero por el momento, necesitaba dormir (aunque el cuerpo de cierto italiano se lo hiciera casi imposible).

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ludwig obligó a su hermano a hacer una lista de cada una de las cosas de la casa, y después una lista de la lista, eso le tomó todo el día al pobre prusiano, quien maldijo en sus adentros a eso que se llamaba, _perfecta organización._

_

* * *

_

Hahaha~ ¿que tal estuvo?, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo ;D

Por cierto, **un dato interesante sobre Prusia**, se está pensando en dividir Alemania y que la parte de Berlín recuperé el nombre de Prusia (esto a estado bajo debate durante varios años, la última vez fue en el 2009, ya saben el resultado hasta ahorita... pero vamos a echarle porras a nuestro querido Gilbert para que pueda regrear con toda su awesomidad) XDD Si quieren saber más busquen "Prusia" en nuestra santa Wikipedia ;D

Espero que sigan leyendo ;D

**(Otro dato interesante)**

Cuando pones una histora en** Alert, **te llega un mensaje automático cada vez que tiene un nuevo capítulo. Pasa lo mismo con los Author Alert, cada vez que tiene nueva historia o capitulo te llega un mensaje ;D

Lo pongo porque me he dado cuenta que por ahí hay muchas lindas criaturitas que no tenían ni idea de que era, espero que si tenías la duda te haya quedado claro ;D

¡Quelo un review! (Si lleva tomate que mejor :D)

**Besos**

**Su amiga**

**Sha-Lin**

l

l

l

v

Sip, es ese botoncito en azul

Cosas maravillosas sucederan si lo oprimes...

Anda, intentalo y veras ;D


	2. Sacrificio

Y aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de este fic, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir...

mmm

¡Ah si!, ya recordé xP, quien no haya escuchado los **CD Characters de Hetalia **no sabe de lo que se pierde ¡son como que totalmente geniales! xD, mis favoritos son el de** Inglaterra **(que raro ¿ne? xD), **China** (esta hermoso T^T), **Italia** (The Delicious Tomato Song es tan Lovi-Love~) **Japón y Francia **O-O (seee que me guste Francia ni-chan si es raro o-o, pero es que la de Paris is Indeed Splendid ¡c´est magnifique! xD)

¡Quelo que haya uno de cada uno de los personajes! w

En fin, eso es todo, aquí les traigo la segunda parte. Disfruten.

**Advertencias**: Terriblemente wtf, ah, y Angst (o un intento u-u)

**Disclaimer**: T^T

* * *

Sacrificio:

Miró a su alrededor. El olor a muerte y desgracia flotaba en el aire, envenenando sus pulmones y contaminando su alma.

_¿En qué momento pasó?_

Los cadáveres de sus soldados adornaban el suelo, regándolo con su sangre, volviendo el paisaje un macabro jardín de cuerpos mutilados y vidas segadas. Cayó de rodillas mientras maldecía su suerte. Hacía tan solo unos años había logrado quitarle Silesia a ese señorito creído, y sin embargo ahora se veía doblegado por uno de sus aliados de ese tiempo, Francia.

Estrelló su puño contra la tierra. Sentía tanta rabia e impotencia. Él era el gran Reino de Prusia, ¿cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a voltearle así la cara?. De repente, como si una descarga eléctrica lo hubiera atravesado, se levantó y comenzó a buscar entre los cadáveres.

_No, no puede ser cierto…_

Siguió buscando, casi ni veía a sus soldados, solo tenía a una persona en mente, alguien tan importante que jamás se perdonaría si lo perdía…

Al fin, ahí estaba, sobre un montículo de tierra mirando la lejanía, con su rubio cabello despeinado y ondeando en el viento, tan pequeño pero con la presencia del enorme imperio que era. Lo llamó por su nombre sin conseguir ninguna reacción del otro. Algo no estaba bien. Sorteó la marea de cadáveres para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la otra nación. No dejaba de gritar su nombre.

Cuando al fin lo alcanzó casi profiere un alarido de angustia. El pequeño tenía una gran mancha de sangre extendiéndose por su pecho, pero aún así estaba de pie, imperturbable, viendo el horizonte, con sus hermosos ojos azules demostrando una calma que tenía tintes casi peligrosos. Lo volvió a llamar por su nombre, ya sin necesidad de gritar. El pequeño se giró lentamente hacia donde estaba él.

-Porque tuvo que acabar así…- sonrió levemente mientras las piernas se le doblaban lentamente, arrodillándose sobre esos que habían sido sus soldados y que habían dado la vida por él. Prusia se adelantó antes de que cayera y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Dile…siempre la amaré…- la voz del Sacro Imperio Romano se iba apagando poco a poco mientras la vida se le escapaba lentamente. Prusia solo atinó a asentir mientras lo sostenía contra su pecho, viendo como sus grandes ojos azules se iban cerrando por última vez y cualquier atisbo de vida desaparecía del pequeño cuerpo.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender del rostro del prusiano al sentir como el corazón de la pequeña nación se había detenido. Hundió su cabeza en la ropa de este para ocultar sus lágrimas mientras sostenía fuertemente el cuerpo del rubio, como queriendo evitar que se fuera de entre sus brazos.

Así los encontró Francia y el general que había ocasionado todo eso, Le Petit Caporal. Pudo escuchar la risa del emperador de los franceses y sintió como la rabia bullía en su interior, sin embargo no dijo nada. No abrió la boca cuando el Usurpador Universal comenzó a jactarse de su aplastante victoria, ni cuando la nación francesa se agachó junto a él y le murmuró un débil _lo siento_. No dijo absolutamente nada.

Solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, llevaría a ese pequeño a casa. No sabía que le diría a Roderich y a los demás, pero no le importaba. Ese era su dolor, y no lo compartiría con nadie.

Fue entonces cuando abrazó una idea magnifica. Sacro Imperio Romano había muerto, pero el pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos no tenía por qué desaparecer y él se encargaría de que nunca ocurriera, aunque le costara la vida misma…

* * *

_¿Así se sentía morir?_

Que sensación tan incómoda, era como si algo lo jalara hacia dentro, como si algo le quitara todo el aire de los pulmones y luego se divirtiera clavando millares de agujas en su cuerpo.

_Tan desagradable_

Cerró los ojos y esperó. Pero nada sucedía, era tan incomodo. ¿Por qué no podía morir?. No creía que fuera tan difícil, había visto a millones de personas morir a lo largo de su vida, siendo él mismo el causante de varias de estas muertes. Entonces ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él?

Había tenido una vida plena, no podía quejarse, había sido _awesome_. Pero ya estaba muy cansado, se sentía demasiado viejo como para seguir luchando.

Entonces lo recordó, ese pequeño de ojos azules al cual había salvado de la muerte, volviéndolo un gran país a expensas de él mismo. Alemania.

Sonrió levemente, aquel a quien había salvado de la muerte ocasionaría la suya. Pero no guardaba ningún rencor, había prometido hacía ya muchos años que daría todo por ese pequeño y jamás había pensado en incumplir su promesa.

Por esa nación, que había crecido y se había vuelto grande y poderosa, él había entregado todo lo que era, y si para que su pequeño no sufriera él tenía que desaparecer, lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo alzaban, alejándolo de ese lugar de muerte. Soltó un quejido de dolor, las agujas que sentía se habían vuelto gruesas navajas, haciendo llagas en todo su interior. ¿Por qué no llegaba la muerte?

No tenía fuerzas para resistírsele a la persona que lo cargaba, simplemente se dejó llevar y rezó para que todo terminará rápidamente. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para esa a la que había considerado su familia, Ludwig, su querido hermano por el que daba su vida, el señorito insoportable y su fastidiosa Mariazel, a quien adoraba aunque no se lo dijera, incluso a la fastidiosa castaña con la que siempre se peleaba. Pensó en cuanto los amaba antes de que su conciencia se desvaneciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ludwig recostó el cuerpo de su hermano en la cama, disponiéndose a curar sus heridas. El prusiano había estado a punto de morir por su culpa, pero no permitiría que eso sucediera.

_No permitiré que desaparezcas, lo prometo._

Las mismas palabras pronunciadas por el prusiano hacía muchos años, los papeles invertidos pero el mismo sentimiento palpitando en la promesa, _el amor del sacrificio._

* * *

Uff, la verdad no me gusto nada como me quedó, pero bueno, para recompensarlas por tener que leer algo tan wtf ¡en el próximo habrá pollos :D!

**Aclaraciones**:

**-**Lo que dice SIR se refiere a Italia (daa xD) recuerden que el jura y perjura que Chibitalia es mujer xD

**-**Le Petit Caporal, El emperador de los franceses y el Usurpador Universal son la misma persona: Napoleón Bonaparte, él hizo desaparecer al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y obligó a Prusia a reducir su ejécito.

Me disculpo po haber puesto a Ludwig salvando a Gilbo, pero es que no se...sentí que era necesario, ya saben, el vínculo entre hermanos y todo eso..., de cualquier forma quiero que sepan algo...**Gilbert y Roderich están hechos el uno para el otro, por lo que jamás podría hacer un Germancest** (Y Ludwig y Veneciano son casi canon por lo que separarlos va en contra de las leyes del gran Hidekaz...bah ya no me hagan caso, estoy delirando xD, nada mas no me los separen xD)

Tenía que aclararlo porque sentí que me quedó medio (totalmente) raro...así que bueno.

¡Mandenme su amour~ chicas! o tomates OwO incluso vodka, pero por favor dejenme un review, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si tienen ideas para el próximo cap...¡**Que tendrá pollos**! :D...¡pero dejen review!

u-u, yo quelo un pollo...

Besos

Su amiga

Sha-Lin

**Prox cap: Imperio de la ley y obediencia a la autoridad.**

_Pollos o no pollos, ese era el dilema_

_Por alguna razón esa frase le sonaba familiar…_

l

l

l

v

Sip, es ese botoncito en azul

Cosas maravillosas sucederan si lo oprimes...

Anda, intentalo y veras ;D


	3. Imperio de la Ley y Obediencia Parte A

Mis amores, no tienen una idea de como lo lamento, no tengo excusa...buena, si tengo, pero no las cansaré ahorita con eso, me esperaré a verlas abajo hahaha. Disculpenme por la tardanza, ya no volverá a pasar...espero xD

Disfruten el capi, espero que no lo encuentren muy idiota hahaha. Esta dedicado a **Yuri Hiwatari**, si no saben quien es vayan ahorita mismo a leer sus fics, escribe increíble y una de sus historias sirvió de inspiración para esto, por lo que sí, es para ti amiga, espero que lo disfrutes ;D.

**Disclaimer**: Non, Il ne pas le mien jojojo u-u déprimant...

**Advertencia**: Fantasma (¿?) y sartenes (los cuales usulamente no son una amenaza, pero cuando los usa Liza...)

**Imperio de la ley, obediencia a la autoridad**

* * *

¿Como se suponía que hiciera eso?

La indicación del fantasma del Viejo Fritz había sido clara, no quería ver a un solo pollito mas en el castillo, no le importaba que tan awesome fueran los animalitos, nisiquiera le importaba si predecían el futuro o lanzaban fuego (no lo hacían pero hubiera sido awesome), los quería a todos fuera, en ese instante.

_Un momento_- pensó el prusiano _¿El fantasma del Viejo Fritz? ¿Qué demonios?_ Pero si esas cosas no existían ¿o si?

Volteó a ver al hombre junto a él. Sí definitivamente ese era su exjefe, lo cual era realmente extraño, ya que el Viejo Fritz no era inmortal como su awesome pollito Gilbird o él mismo y que recordara, el líder prusiano se había ido hacia muchos años. Por lo que la situación en la que se encontraba (siendo regañado por su ex jefe muerto) no dejaba de ser rara.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo al viejo, notando que podía ver a través de él. _Woao_, definitivamente era un fantasma…¡Awesome! Tendría que decírselo a Ludwig en cuanto lo viera, los viejos Fritz awesomamente prusianos podían volverse fantasmas.

Pero por más awesome que pudiera ser el hecho de tener un ex jefe fantasma, debía recordar lo que le estaba ordenando hacer deshacerse de sus amados pollitos

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se debatía entre obedecer a su jefe o salvar a sus animales favoritos. Volteó a ver a Gilbird como pidiéndole consejo (Para quien no le haya quedado claro, Gilbird es inmortal, ¿qué creían? Si todo lo del awesome es awesome), pero la pequeña ave parecía estar en el mismo dilema que el albino, por lo que no fue de mucha ayuda.

Pollos o no pollos, ese era el dilema

Por alguna razón esa frase le sonaba familiar…

Una multitud de pequeños animales amarillos bien formados y alineados le salió al encuentro sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se les quedó viendo hasta que el pollito mayor se adelantó un paso soltando un firme pio.

-Tiene permiso para hablar cabo- el prusiano escuchó atentamente al representante de los pollitos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Sí, eso podía funcionar, era una idea digna de su awesomidad.

-Muy bien soldados, magnifica idea, esta noche grano para todos, ¡yo invito!- varios piidos de conformidad salieron de la tropa de pollitos siendo silenciados por una mirada de severidad de Gilbird, quien era algo así como el capitán de la armada pollana.

Esa noche en la cena que compartió junto a sus mascotas/soldados Gilbert no podía dejar de sonreir, el plan que habían ideado los animalitos harían que fuera como matar dos pa…letas (¿?) de un tiro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en casa de la nación austriaca la pobre Elizaveta estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Cuando se había levantado para hacer el desayuno un extraño sonido la había alejado de la cocina llevándola directamente al patio central, donde una centena de pollitos piaban levemente, callándose en cuanto la castaña había entrado a la estancia.

Hungría se les quedó viendo sin saber cómo reaccionar. Estaba tratando de decidir qué hacer con ellos (Pollo en estofado, caldo de pollo, pollo al gratín, pastel de pollo, _decisiones decisiones) _cuando se dio cuenta de la formación militar que guardaban los pollitos, ocasionando que una venita comenzará a palpitar furiosamente en su frente.

_Gilbert_

No tenía ninguna duda de que había sido el prusiano. No conocía a ningún otro país que:

1) Amara tanto a los pollos

2) Tuviera la paciencia para hacer un ejército de esos animalitos

3) Pusiera un cartel atrás de los pollos que dijera "Somos awesome, cuídanos" con la bandera de Prusia de fondo

Hungría cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse mientras crispaba los puños, ¿Quién se creía Gilbert que era como para andar molestando asi los demás?. Como si fuera el prusiano quien le contestará, su mente le dio la respuesta, _Gilbert el awesome_.

Una sonrisa torcida comenzó a extenderse por el rostro de la húngara mientras extraños "kolkolkol" salían de su boca, al parecer la cercanía con Rusia comenzaba a afectarle. Prusia creía que podía llegar y aventar todos los pollos en el patio ¿verdad?, muy bien, ya quería ver la cara de Roderich cuando viera eso, iba a matar al prusiano cuando viera la invasión pollana y ella no haría nada para detenerlo, al contrario, llevaría banderitas de "Tu puedes Austria" y "Dale donde más le duela, uhh, ¡si ahí mismo!". Oh sí, Elizaveta Héderváry, la representación de la nación húngara podía ser bastante malvada cuando se lo proponía.

Unas horas después, Roderich, perfectamente arreglado, haciendo honor a su sangre aristócrata, se disponía a entrar a su salón de música cuando cierta húngara le cortó el camino.

-¿Qué sucede Elizaveta?, ¿ya está listo el desayuno?- a pesar de distinguir cierta aura malévola alrededor de la castaña decidió no darle importancia, lo más probable es que hubiera tenido pesadillas con Francia, por lo que no debía sorprenderse si faltaban uno o dos sartenes de la cocina.

-No exactamente Rode, veras, al parecer hemos sido invadidos…- Austria cambio su expresión normalmente tranquila (o enfadada) a una de completo asombro.

-¿¡Invadidos?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, creí que estábamos en época de paz, ¿Quién ha sido?, ¿Francia?, no lo creo, ya hubiera intentado apoderarse de mis regiones vitales…-

-No, no fue el pervertido, mejor ve lo por ti mismo, están en el patio- dijo la húngara caminando hacia el lugar donde la "invasión" estaba tomando lugar- Austria alzó una ceja, confundido ¿A quién se le ocurría invadir su patio?, eso era tonto, no creía que ni siquiera a Italia se le ocurriera meter un ejército en ese lugar, si es que Italia tenía siquiera ejército…

Sus dudas no tardaron en ser respondidas cuando al salir a su patio fue saludado por un unánime "pio" por parte de todos los pollitos presentes, incluso hubiera jurado que le daban el saludo militar alzando una alita…

Y fue cuando lo golpeó. _Gilbert __Weillschmidt._

Su primera reacción definitivamente hubiera sido hacer caldo a todos los pollos para darle una lección al prusiano, pero uno de los pequeños animalitos se le acercó antes de que pudiera hacer nada, como pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-…- El austriaco se le quedo viendo muy bien sin saber qué hacer. El pollo parecía estar esperando que él hiciera _algo_, pero no estaba seguro de que. Entonces recordó haber visto a Prusia hablando con sus pollos y pensó que podría funcionar

-Tiene permiso para hablar…cabo- la última palabra había salido ligeramente titubeante, y es que llamar _cabo_ a un pollo definitivamente era de los más raro que podía haber…no, primero estaba el darle permiso para hablar a un pollo, después venía lo de llamarlo cabo.

Para su sorpresa (o para sorpresa de la parte de su mente que pensaba que era una gran estupidez, la cual era mayoría), el pollo soltó un fuerte "pió", mientras otros dos se adelantaban hasta donde se encontraba el austríaco, cargando lo que parecía un sobre con sus picos y aguardando hasta que la nación se inclinó para tomarlo, para volver a sus puestos justo después.

Roderich abrió el sobre sin saber muy bien que debía esperar, sin embargo era simplemente una carta. Suspiró aliviado sin ninguna razón aparente y se dispuso a leer.

_Querido Señorito:_

_No quiero que creas que esto es una carta de amor ni nada por el estilo. Aunque si el awesome yo quisiera hacer una no tendría ninguna dificultad. Kesese, ¡seguramente sería la carta de amor mas awesome del mundo!, pero no es el caso, es un carta, nada más eso._

_Supongo que ya viste a los pollos, ¿verdad que son awesome?, pues por supuesto, son verdaderos pollos prusianos y no alemanes como dice West…me estoy desviando del tema…¡pero awesomamente!. En fin, solamente quería decirte que antes que decidas hacerlos caldo (Si, se como eres, se que los querías cocinar, el awesome yo te conoce muy bien) tienes que saber que esos pollitos/soldados son un regalo para ti. Ellos te protegerán cuando yo no esté junto a ti, ellos estarán hasta que vuelva a ser un gran imperio y pueda mandar un verdadero ejército para protegerte. Eres demasiado importante para mí, jamás me perdonaría que algo te pasara…así que ya sabes señorito…_

_Ich werde dich bis ans Ende der Zeit lieben_

_El awesome yo._

_PD: ¡Mantén alejada a la loca castaña de mis awesome pollitos!_

_PPD: Cuando digo que te conozco muy bien, es que en serio, te conozco muuuy bien, tú sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? Kesesesee_

El pobre austriaco estaba tan sonrojado que si Antonio lo hubiera visto, fácilmente lo hubiera confundido por uno de sus amados tomates, y es que no era para menos. No importaba lo que dijera el prusiano, ¡eso era una carta de amor! Y una muy bella, claro, algo extraña si no conocías a Prusia, pero realmente hermosa. Roderich la volvió a leer una y otra vez, sonrojándose cada vez mas. Se abofeteo mentalmente para abandonar el estado de "colegiala enamorada" en el que había entrado. Con cuidado de no maltratar la carta la metió en el bolsillo de su gabardina para después voltear a ver a los pollos, quienes todavía no rompían la formación militar.

Austria se les quedo viendo sin saber que hacer (ya no los haría caldo, pero seguía sin saber que hacer con ellos). Ahora que sabía que eran un regalo por parte del prusiano quería hacer algo especial con ellos, pero no los podía dejar ahí el patio, aunque no tenía otro lugar donde ponerlos, tal vez debería pedirle a Gilbert que los cuidara mientras él les hacía una pequeña casa en el jardín. Si, posiblemente eso era lo mejor.

* * *

Elizaveta no entendía que era lo que había sucedido, solamente recordaba haber visto un ejército de pollos en el patio, después a Roderich sonrojándose por un papel que le había dado un pollo para terminar pidiéndole que les diera de comer a los pajaritos. Definitivamente no entendía nada, por lo cual había decidido hacerle una visita al idiota causante de sus desgracias y enseñarle el nuevo sartén que se había comprado, después de todo, estaba segura de que a dios no le molestaría que golpeará un poco a Prusia. No, tal vez incluso la felicitaría por su buena obra.

Cuando llegó a casa de Alemania decidió que lo mejor sería entrar por la puerta trasera, no tenía nada contra Ludwig pero aún así era mejor para el rubio no aparecerse por el camino. Estaba a punto de usar sus habilidades especiales de fujoshi cuando escucho la molesta voz del prusiano desde el jardín, por lo que se dirigió para allá, sartén último modelo en mano.

Se escondió rápidamente en un arbusto, esperaría hasta tener a Gilbert más cerca para atacarlo, urgh, es decir, cumplir el pedido de dios. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso, Prusia estaba sin ropa, solamente una rosa cubriendo sus partes vitales, al más puro estilo de Francia y por si fuera poco se encontraba hablando con…¿el Viejo Fritz?, ese día se volvía cada vez más extraño. Pero no era un fantasma, si observabas con atención podías descubrir un cañon proyectorde donde salía la luz que le daba forma al jefe prusiano, sin embargo la nación no parecía darse cuenta de este hecho y hablaba con el holograma como si fuera real. Hungría se acercó un poco hacia el prusiano para escuchar lo que decía, observando dos sombras junto al proyector, las cuales al parecer se encontraban partiéndose de risa por algo, lo más probable es que fuera de Gilbert.

-Esto no es nada awesome Viejo Fritz, no entiendo porque tengo que estar como el idiota de Francia, se que soy awesomamente bello pero está comenzando a darme frió- _Excusas Excusas_ pensó la nación húngara, aunque teníaa que ser justa y admitir que a Roderich no le iba nada mal…Su mente comenzó a divagar con las fotos que había conseguido hacía unos días para su blog, pero la voz de la nación sin ropa la regresó a la realidad…_tal vez debería tomar fotos para vendérselas a Rode…_

_-_Esto se esta volviendo rídiculo, ya hize todo lo que me has dicho, me deshice de mis pollos, le regale a Antonio una dotación de tomates para un año, comí la asquerosa comida de Inglaterra y le dije que estaba buena, por lo que conseguí que el idiota de Estados Unidos me mirara mal durante días e incluso estoy imitando a Francis, creo que ya hice las cosas suficientes para que te regreses de donde viniste y no, no me importa si te mandan al infierno, te lo mereces por poco awesome Kesese- Elizaveta aguanto la risa ante todo esto, pero después recordó algo, deshacerme de los pollos, las palabras de Prusia le recordaron el porqué se encontraba ahí, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien podía sacarle mucha ventaja a esa nueva ibformación. Lo más probable es que su ansiada venganza se llevará a cabo y pudiera usar su playera de "Golpea al prusiano en la flor". Hehehe, eso sería increíble y todo gracias a Gilbert y a su tonta _obediencia a la autoridad_.

* * *

Cuando Prusia llegó a casa de su amado señorito se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de encontrar a todos los pollitos en una jaula y a un muy enojado austríaco mirándolo con rabia desde su sillón favorito. Bueno, definitivamente se encontraba en problemas. Eso no era awesome, pero por la cara de Roderich podía adivinar que a la nación austriaca eso le importaba un _wurs_t. Esa iba a ser una _larga_ visita.

* * *

_Ich werde dich bis ans Ende der Zeit lieben: _Según el sagrado Traductor de Google es algo así como "Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos" seee, Gilbo puede ser cursi xD

¿Como estuvo?, espero que les haya gustado. Muy bien, ahora es el momento de explicar porque me tardé tanto. Tengo un hermano, le gusta el yaoi y suele ver conmigo una que otra serie, ambos somos fánaticos de Hetalia, pero él ama a Rusia, Francia y a Alfred (¿alguien se dio cuenta que sus gustos son opuestos a los mios?. Yo considero un desperidicio que su novia no sea una fujoshi, pero bueno, no me hace caso de buscarse otra (¡nisiquiera le gusta el anime por amor de dios!), el caso es que a mi hermano idiota, el cual tiene 17 (see, es mas grande que yo) le dió por ponerse a leer lo que escribo y encontro un error que ocasiono que tuviera que volver a escribir todo u-u. Si el Viejo Fritz estaba vivo Gilbert tenía que seguir siendo una nación. Y eso ocasiono una crisis de escritoa porque no se me ocurría que demonios hacer para que no fuera tan fail, por lo que después de una semana, mientras veía la de "Sexto Sentido" me golpeó justo en la cara, solo tenía que volver al Viejo Fritz un fantasma y todo sería perfecto, pero después decidí que "Obediencia a la Autoridad e Imperio de la ley" debían ir juntas y luego decidi que tendría dos capítulos ligados y blablabla, el caso es que echenle la culpa a mi hermano el cual se ha vuelto mi "editor", por lo que **me disculpo de todo corazón con mi betita, juro que te mandaré el prox capi sin falta.**

Y ya eso es todo, se que me tarde demasiado, pero por lo menos ya saben la razón hehe. Espero que les haya gustado y lean la segunda parte, la cual tratará de la virtud de "Imperio de la ley"

Dejenme un review corazonzines, ya saben, lo que quieran, chistes, propuestas indecorosas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, amour~, lo que sea haha, y si tiene tomates, wurst o scones las amaré más *¬*

**Besos **

**Su amiga**

**Sha-Lin**

**Próxmo Capítulo: Imperio de la Ley y Obediencia a la Autoridad parte B**

_Tenía que haber una escapatoria de esa, era imposible que él, el awesome Prusia, se encontrara en ese tipo de situación, eso era algo que solo había considerado en sus peores pesadillas y de lo cual se había burlado hasta el dolor de estómago cuando Estados Unidos se lo había contado. No, definitivamente eso no podía estar pasando. Si seguía así terminaría como Francia, intentando ligar con cualquier cosa que se moviera (a veces eso no era obstáculo) _

_-Espero que aprendas la lección Gilbert-_

l

l

l

v

Sip, es ese botoncito en azul

Cosas maravillosas sucederan si lo oprimes...

Anda, intentalo y veras ;D


End file.
